kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Park in the Night Part One
The Park in the Night Part One (stylized as THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one; Korean: 밤의 공원 part one; Chinese: 夜晚的公园; Japanese: 夜の公園) is the debut mini album by GWSN. It was released on September 5, 2018 with "Puzzle Moon" serving as the album's title track. Background & release Prior to the announcement of the debut album, GWSN has been promoting their pre-debut popularity through social media by holding busking events in South Korea, uploading choreography covers on YouTube and even having a variety TV show named "Got Ya! GWSN" on Mnet. On August 15, Kiwi Pop revealed the first teaser image for their debut album named "THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one" set to be released on September 3, 2018 at 06:00 (KST).Debut album revealed: THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one The day after, a story teaser was released for the album.Story teaser: THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one On August 17, Kiwi Pop revealed the scheduled release timeline for "THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one".Release timeline: THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one On August 19, the first group teaser image was released.First group teaser image for debut album On August 20, Kiwi Pop released the first concept teaser image featuring their first concept, MOON, containing members Miya and Lena.First sub-unit reveal: MOON with Miya and Lena On August 21, a second concept teaser for MOON was released featuring members Soso, Anne and Minju.MOON concept teaser #1 A third concept teaser for MOON was released on August 22 featuring the final two members Seokyoung and Seoryoung.MOON concept teaser #1 A day later on August 23, the official track list for the album was released, revealing it to feature 6 songs with lead song to be "Puzzle Moon (퍼즐문)".Official album track list reveal On August 24, a teaser photo was released for their new concept, SUN, featuring all 7 seven members.SUN concept teaser On August 25, a moving photo teaser was released, titled "chapter one / A Book of The SUN".Moving photo teaser On August 26, individual jacket photos for each member were released, including a final jacket photo featuring all the girls together.Miya jacket photoLena jacket photoSoso jacket photoAnne jacket photoMinju jacket photoSeoryoung jacket photoSeokyoung jacket photoGroup jacket photo On August 31, the first music video teaser was released for the album's title track, "Puzzle Moon"."Puzzle Moon" teaser #1 On September 1, a 20 second spoiler clip was released to preview the dance choreography for "Puzzle Moon"."Puzzle Moon" choreography spoiler On September 2, an album preview was released of all the tracks on the album.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IR900694-D4 THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one album preview] On September 3, the second music video teaser was released for "Puzzle Moon"."Puzzle Moon" teaser #2 On September 4, the online cover image for the album was released.[https://twitter.com/kiwipop_GWSN/status/1036629972968988672 THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one online cover image] The album was released on September 5 along with a music video for "Puzzle Moon".GWSN - Puzzle Moon MVPuzzle Moon release announcement Promotions Following the release of the album, GWSN held their debut showcase at YES24 Live Hall in Seoul, South Korea where they performed "Puzzle Moon" and "Yolowa". The event was recorded by TongTong TV.Debut showcase by TonTongTV + "Puzzle Moon" and "Yolowa" performance GWSN then went onto making their debut stage by performing "Puzzle Moon" on Mnet's M Countdown on September 6.(GWSN - Puzzle Moon) Debut Stage | M COUNTDOWN 180906 EP.586 Track list #"Puzzle Moon (퍼즐문)" - 3:26 #"Shy Shy (볼터치)" - 3:03 #"Let it Grow ~ a little tree" - 3:20 #"Yolowa (욜로와)" - 3:20 #"Melting Point" - 3:34 #"Lullaby (잘자)" - 3:16 Gallery GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one reveal teaser.png|Album reveal teaser GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one story teaser.png|Album story teaser GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one release timeline.png|Album timeline reveal GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one teaser 1.png|Group teaser GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one MOON sub unit reveal.png|Concept reveal: MOON GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one moon concept.png|MOON concept teaser (1) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one moon concept 2.png|MOON concept teaser (2) GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one track list.png|Track list GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one SUN concept photo.png|Concept reveal: SUN GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one moving photo teaser.gif|Moving photo teaser GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one Seokyoung teaser.png|Seokyoung jacket photo GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one Anne teaser.png|Anne jacket photo GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one Seoryoung teaser.png|Seoryoung jacket photo GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one Lena teaser.png|Lena jacket photo GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one Minju teaser.png|Minju jacket photo GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one Miya teaser.png|Miya jacket photo GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one Soso teaser.png|Soso jacket photo GWSN THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one jacket photo.png|Group jacket photo Trivia * The album has its name in four languages: Korean, English, Chinese and Japanese. ** Korean: 밤의 공원 part one ** English: THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one ** Chinese: 夜晚的公园 ** Japanese: 夜の公園 * The individual and group jacket photos are in the form of tarot cards. Kiwi Pop uses the hashtag '#GWSN_tarot' for these images. References Video links * "Puzzle Moon" music video ** MV teaser #1 / #2 ** MV Behind The Scenes / Film Making * "Puzzle Moon" dance practice spoiler ver. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IR900694-D4 THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one album preview] Category:2018 releases Category:Albums Category:2018 mini albums Category:Mini albums Category:GWSN